Rockin Love
by JoSaOl
Summary: Casey is going on tour, and was maddley in love with her husband to be, John. But when she is going on tour with the Daves brothers, things don't fell into plan, when Casey starts having feelings for David. Who will Casey choose, David or John?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Start all over, Out of the fire and into the fire again, you make me want to forget." I sang into the mike. It was my concert and I could here people yelling CASEY, CASEY,CASEY!! As my song was over I had a huge annoucemet. "Thank you, Thank

you, I have a special annoucment" I said taking my breath. "First one is that everyone knows that I ,Casey Ronald, is getting married." I said taking another breath."I know right I am getting married to John Ryan, the cutest movie star, and I couldn't be

more happier" I said. " Secondly, Starting March 4th I will be starting my first North American tour!!" I yelled. Everyone yelled at the top of there lungs. I love my fans. But my concert at the Honda Center was coming to a end. "Thank you everyone,hope

to see you on tour with me!!" I said running of the stage to get a drink of water. That was another best concert I had performed. " Hey Toad where's my towel?" I said yelling across the backstage. I had felt 2 arms around my waist, and pulling me close to him.

"Great concert sweetie" John said kissing my cheek. John Ryan. We met on a movie called "Love Met To Be". We were flirting and then started to go out. I knew at first that i wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. Then on February 14th John had got

down on his knee and said "Will you marry me?". My heart had pounded. I yelled yes and began to cry. "Just 1 more month and we will be husband and wife" I said pulling him close to me. We started to kiss . Everyone was watching me and John

have our moment. The stage crew, the background dancers, everyone. "Looks like we need to get the hose on you 2" My Dad said. My Dad was always there for me ,thats why he became my manger. "Hey Dad" I said rushing to him. "Where's Mom and

Chance?" I said. Chance was my older brother, the worst brother to have, and was also famous. Thats how I became famous... because of my brother. I always wanted to become a singer, and then my dream came true 2 years ago."Oh you're brother

had a concert, and Mom is his manger. Are parents supported us. So we needed mangers, they wouldn't trust anyone else after Chance hired a manger who robbed us. So they split the deal. I get Dad and Chance has Mom. "Wow, another sold

out concert?" I said standing next to John. " Ya,but you know?" dad said walking away. "I can't belive you're going to leave me here for 2 months" John said wrapping his arms around me. "I asked if you wanted to come!" Becoming a little mad.

"I know but... i have a lot of work to catch up on." He said walking me to the limo. "I'm so proud of you" I said pulling into the limo. "Thanks babe" He said setting down. " I love you!" I said kissing him. " I will always Love you!" He said getting on

top of me. We started to make out. The limo driver was watching us. I had pulled away from kissing and pulled down the shades. And then I countined to make out with John. In the driver seat, Larry the driver pulled up the shades and put on the

the TV. "What are you doing..." I paused. My dads face was on the Tv the whole time. He saw everything from getting into the limo from making out. Like from ever other dad he always looked out for me. ALWAYS!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, I had gotten up early to do my vocal routines before my big tour. I didn't want to wake up John who was asleep. I had took a long shower, WARM hot shower. While I was in the shower singing before I got there, I had herd a noise.

I clearly thought that it was John pulling a prank on me, but it wasent. The clogging from the shower had got jamed. Well at least I was already done. I had got out of the shower and went to brush my teeth. John had got up and went looking for me.

"In here" I said as my mouth was mumbling with toothpaste. John's eyes were wide open. "Hey" he said going into the bathroom to brush his teeth. We were living together. I'm 17 years old, what's wrong with that? After we brushed are teeth and washed

our faces we ran into the living room. "What are you doing today?" he asked getting something out of the fridge. "Got vocal routines with my brother and Elijah" I said making a pancake. John looked at me from head to toe. "What?" I asked.

He had came close to me, unwrapping my robe. He had threw the robe into the coach, and started to kiss me. I was naked. He had carried me to the bedroom and started to have sex. Moaning and kissing and other stuff like that. John realized

that I had gotten cold. He wrapped his arms around me and then kissing me again. "John... I ...REALLY... have ...to ...get...ready" I said in between kissing. "So you can be late" He said. " I love you, Casey, I never want to leave you" He said kissing

me. "Awwwwwwwwww, nice try" I said getting up and starting to change. "Sorry, if i can't be romantic" He said feeling upset. I looked at the time, then at him. I had ran back to his arms and started to kiss him. Love was ment to be. We made love for 1 hour.

Then I got up and got ready to leave. I pulled into my limo and kissed John goodbye. Goodbye Lovely John... And hello to stress and high lungs! I had gotten out of the limo and into the building. Chance and Elijah were talking, and mom was off to the side.

"Sorry I'm late" I said rushing toward the table to put my things down. "You're 1 hour late." Chance coming up right next to me. "Sorry, I had to do some things first." I said hopping I would get away with it. "Well let's just start Ok? Elijah said.

"Chance you're first" Elijah said pointing at the stage. "Hey there Deliah, what's it like in New York City, oh girl tonight you look so pretty yes you do" He sand sitting down playing the guitar. "Very good, Casey next" He said calling me up to the stage.

"The last time I freaked out, I just kept looking, I stu-stu-study,when you ask what Im thinking bout, It's like I couldn't breathe, you asked what's wrong me, My best friend Lesly said "Oh she's just being Casey" " I sang. "Well Casey,... you've done

it again, give me a hug" Elijah said. I hugged him tight like if he was John. "But I know why she was late!" Chance said coming over to talk to me. "You were doing it with John, huh?" Chance whispered. "That is none of you're bussiness of what me and

..." I said being paused. "Ok I never want to hear anything about you having a sex life"My brother said disgusted. "Why jealuos?" I said teasing him. "No because you're my baby sister." He said looking down. "Aw thank you..." I said holding his head

and whispering to him" but you're baby sister has grown up now". "Wait a minute, why are you here in the first place... you're not going on tour are you?" I asked. "No but I have a concert at the Staples Center." he said. "Been there, done that" I said

teasing him. "Hey just be careful on tour, lot's of crazy people out there" He said holding me in place. "I will" I said. " Ok well I'm off hope you're concert and tour turn out great" Elijah said leaving. "Let's go mom" Chance yelled. "Ok, Hi Casey " My

mom cried. "Hey mom" I said giving her a big hug " Hey is it Ok if we go to you're house?" Mom asked. "Sure!" I said. "Well let's go" Chance said running out. "Kids" I said. " Go" My mom pointed after Chance. Our mom new that even though we

were grown up... we were still a kid at heart. So I ran after Chance.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey babe" I said talking into the phone in the limo. "Hey honey, where are you?" John said talking into the phone. "I'm on my way home,§ so what are you doing?" I said. "Ya babe, um listen can I call you back I'm on set" He whispered. "Ok bye"

I hung up. I had pulled into the drive way and had opened the door of my house. Chance and My mom had come in right behind me. "This looks beautiful" My mom said looking around. "Where's the bathroom?" Chance said holding in. "Upstairs,

2 doors down" I said pointing upstairs. Chance ran up there. "So anyways, I know you live alone, by yourself but you can always stay at home" My mom said hugging me. Ok, Ok, Ok, I didn't really tell my family that I was living with John. They

would freak if they knew!" My dad would say "Casey Ronald, you're to young to live with a boy!!" And My mom would say "Casey do you know what trouble you can get into if you live with John??" So Ya I didn't tell them. "What's taking

Chance so long to go to the bathroom?" I asked. I had gone upstairs and check to see what's wrong with Chance. Chance wasn't in the bathroom. Chance was in my bedroom looking in my room. "What the hell?" I asked running towards him.

"You're living with him, aren't you?" He said caring one of Johns shirt. "No, I just keep this shirt." I said nervous."Oh Ya, then why are all of these here, and these, and these."He said pulling draws that had Johns stuff. "He...Gives them to

me" I said getting more nervous. "Even this?" He said pulling up a nude magazine. "What?" I said pulling that away from Chance. I had looked threw it. "Oh he's so dead!" I whispered. "So when did he move in?" He said, "Last year.. but you can't

tell mom or dad!" I said worried. " Who new that I was the one who was always in trouble... but when they here about this I'll be free" Chance said. " Chance please... Please don't tell" I said. "Fine.. what's in it for me?" He said becoming clever

"I'll wash you're limo for a month ,that way you don't have to pay for it to get washed" I said."...Deal" He said shaking my hand. "Guy's what's going on up there" My mom yelled. I herd mom's foot steps. "Shit" I yelled. Cleaning all the mess,

Chance went down to stall mom. I had ran down there and went to join Mom's and Chance's company. I walked past a window when I saw John's Hummer drive up to the drive way. "Shit" I yelled again. I pulled Chance's shirt and said "Look

out the window!" I said. He looked."Shit... Ok I'll destracted mom, while you get rid of John." He said. "Ok" I had ran downstairs and went outside. "Hey honey" John said with his arms wide open. " Hey, Listen...um... My mom is here and she doesn't really

you're living with me." I said pushing him into his car. "You haven't told you're family yet??" He said becoming mad. "Oh John my parents would freak if they knew so please ... for me" I said becoming a sexy cat. I had gotten close to him. " I hate it when you

do that." He said "Really" putting my hands on his chest. "That means you hate me?" I said acting sexy. "Fine, I'll leave but you need to tell them pretty soon, or I will" He said getting into his truck. "Oh please, my dad would kill you if you told him" I said teasing

him. " Bye" He said kissing me and pulling out of the drive way. I had ran back in to the house and made a beer. I needed it BAD!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I t was the day before I went on tour. Packing all my stuff into 4 bags. One, had all my pictures, and photo albums. Two of the bags, had all my clothes. And the last one had all my other stuff. "I going to miss you" John said wrapping his arms around

me."Me too babe" I said kissing his cheek. "There's something I wanted to do before you left." He said becoming clever. "Like what?" I said wrapping my hands across my chest. "Well I wanted to do 2 things" he said blushing. "Ok, lay it on me" I said.

John carried me too the bed and started to take off his jacket. I was kissing him like there's no tomorrow, I mean besides I was leaving for 2 months. Me and John were going to get married THIS month. While me and John were having sex, I was becoming

more nervous than ever. I mean I was also going to be a wife and pretty soon Mother. But not right now. The time I was suppose to leave was around 7:00 Pm. It was only 1:08 Pm. We made love for 1 hour like we always do. "What...was..that..other..

thing...you ..wanted to do?" I said kissing him and moaning. "Oh Ya" He said getting off the bed and walking around. "What is it?" I said becoming worried. "I..." He said becoming embrassed. " Come on John I will always love you no matter what" I said

holding his head and kissing his forehead. "I was wondering if you can tell you're Family that were living together?" He said blurting out. I looked at him like if he was crazy. I walked away. "Oh come on Casey, you promised yourself" He said walking

toward me. "But I can't" I said becoming sadder every time he talked. "Casey your Family will always love you no matter what" He said trying to bribe me. "Easy for you to say" I said walking into the kitchen where the phone was. "Please!!" I looked at

him then I looked at the phone. "I don't know John" I said running to him. "What if they hate me?" I said hugging him begging to cry. "Do you want me to do it?" he said kissing my head. "No, anything but that, My dad would come over and kick the crap

out of you" I said pushing him away from the phone. "Alright then you do it" He said folding his arms,I looked at the phone that if it was a monster. "Fine" I said picking up the phone and dialing my house number. "Hello?" Chance picked up. "Hey

is Mom and Dad there?" I asked. My voice became smaller every time I talked. "Yea hold on, I'll put you on speaker"He said Getting my parents. Mom and Dad came onto the couch and talked in loud voices. "Hey honey, today is the big day" My dad said.

"We are so proud of you" My mom said. Nothing. I frozed. "Casey!!" John whispering. "Oh sorry" I said. "So what's up?" My mom said. "I have something to tell you guys... but I don't know how your going to take it" I said. "Uh oh, this doesn't sound good"

My dad said getting closer to the phone. " The truth is that...that...I've been living with John for a year.!!" I blurted. Nothing again. Everyone was to speech less. "Hello?" I said nervous. "Is this a joke?" My dad said laughing. Chance wasn't laughing at all.

"I s it?" My dad said stop laughing. Chance face was covered. "Chance... you knew about this and you didn't tell us" My mom said getting mad. "well..." Chance paused. "Mom it's not his fault... I've should of told you guys in the first place"I said.

"Yea you should of...Damet Casey do you not know how much trouble you are in" My mom yelled. I handed the phone to John "You try" I said walking to the counter. "Hello?, Mrs. Ronalds?" John said into the phone. "You don't talk, this is between ME and

my daughter" My mom yelled. "Well...I'm done talking, ether you talk to John or don't talk to me at all" I said yelling from across the kitchen. I slammed the phone to the thing and hung up. "Happy?" I said turing sad. "I'm very proud of you" John said

wrapping his arms around me again. I started to cry into Johns chest. Now that my family hated me what else could I have loose?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was off on the road, even though my parents were mad at me, I wasn't going to let them ruin my very first North American tour. My first stop... New York City!! It was 2:10 in the morning. I was still awake. Looking out to the road I saw my life in a whole

new way. Leaving John was harder than anything to do.But during my tour, this month was the month of my wedding. March 17th was the day... I know it was St. Patricks day but we thought that we were both going to be lucky. John was everything to me.

I don't know what I would do without John. I almost felt like crying near my bunk bed, but then I was living a dream come true. Famous singer who goes out to the world and expresses her gift. How could I have turn that down? I fell asleep at 3:10, my first

night alone without John. Without his hands on me. Without his warm smile. Without his kissing. Without his love.All night I kept thinking of John.

So we got to New York City and it was beautiful. Broadway, big parks, schools, everything. And even better I was going to perform in this City! It was 5:00 Pm before the show started. Putting on lipstick,powder, and much more. As my hair was getting done

my phone started to ring. It was my family. I was scared to even look at the phone. I picked up even though my heart was pounding. "Hello?" I said. "Hey honey, listen about what happened yesterday" My dad said. "It's Ok _dad_ You can be madder than me, I'm sorry

for doing it and I'm sorry" I said feeling sad about this whole mess. "Ya but honey, we forgive you" My mom said feeling sad. "No guys, listen Im..." "Honey, it's alright, I mean you're becoming a young lady now and it looks like we can't stop you from growing up"

My mom said. "Young, I already past that when me and John...never mind" I said forgetting that my parents where there. "Listen, you go out there and you give it all you got... I'll be there in a while, Ok?" My dad said. "Ok, I love you" I said feeling much better

"Miss... it's time" One of the stage men said to me. "OOO, I have to go, I'll see you later" I said rushing out. "Bye" I hung up. "Please Casey on to the stage." Earl said one of the stage mangers. I herd the crowd yelling Casey!Casey!Casey! The light deemed down.

My shadow was looking down on me! New york let's make some noise!! I started to sing and was soon on a roll. After 4 hours the concert was over. "You were great Casey, but i was thinking for the opening act would be the on... the only...The Daves brothers.

"Wow!!" David, Steve and Brandon all came out. "Hi I'm David , I guess were working together?" David said looking at me. "Remeber Casey JOHN!! JOHN!! JOHN!!


End file.
